Hong Kong Disneyland
Hong Kong Disneyland is the first theme park inside the Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. It is the second amusement park in Hong Kong, only after Ocean Park. The Disneyland park is owned and managed by the Hongkong International Theme Parks, an incorporated company jointly owned by The Walt Disney Company and the Government of Hong Kong. Hong Kong Disneyland, the fifth Disneyland in the world, is located on reclaimed land in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island. After years of negotiations and construction, the park finally opened to visitors on September 12, 2005. A total of 5.6 million visitors are expected in the first year of operation. The park consists of four themed lands similar to those found in the other Disneyland parks around the world. They are Main Street, U.S.A., Adventureland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. Adventureland in Hong Kong Disneyland is the biggest one among all the Disneyland parks. Although the park is the smallest Disneyland in the world, three new attractions have already opened on 13 July 2006, they are Autopia, Stitch Encounter, and UFO Cool Zone. Two new attractions are scheduled to be opened in summer 2007. In addition, the classic Disney attraction, it's a small world, will open in early 2008. The park will continue to expand by adding more new attractions in the future. After completing the expansion in the Disneyland park, the park will be able to handle 10 million visitors annually. The theme park uses both English and Chinese (mainly in Traditional for text, both in Traditional and Simplified for Guide Maps, Cantonese and Mandarin in verbal) in its communication. thumb|right|200px|The fountain featuring Mickey Mouse in the Park Promenade next to Hong Kong Disneyland Future Construction Phase 1 Extension is well underway and with three new attractions unveiled in Tomorrowland in summer 2006. After completing the Phase 1 Extension in 2008, the Disneyland park will be able to handle 10 million visitors annually. Besides, as the reclaimed land reserved for Phase 2 Extension and the Disneyland park are being blocked by Park Promenade (a pedestrian walkway which links the MTR Disneyland Resort Station, Disneyland park and Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel), it's expected that the resort's second Disney theme park will be built on that site. Moreover, the Phase 3 Extension is being considered by the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government. Attractions and Entertainment The park currently features four themed lands similar to those at other Disneyland parks: Main Street, U.S.A., Adventureland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. The park also has 3 additional lands, Toy Story Land, Grizzly Gulch, and Mystic Point. The park features a daytime parade "Disney on Parade" and "Disney in the Stars" fireworks show in the evening. Main Street, U.S.A. Hong Kong Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. is an exact replica of the Disneyland in California, down to the last detail, including the train station, the buildings, and the Sleeping Beauty Castle. * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad - Main Street Train Station : Take a grand tour of Hong Kong Disneyland aboard an excursion-style train. Train will be proceeded to Fantasyland for the next stop. * Main Street Vehicles : Cruise up or down Main Street, U.S.A. aboard a newfangled motorized vehicles: the Ominibus, Paddy Wagon or Main Street Taxi. * The Disneyland Story, How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong : Original artwork, rare film footage, artifacts take you on a journey from the creation of Mickey Mouse to a creation of Hong Kong Disneyland, with an exciting peek in the future. * City Hall : Guest relations and information. Adventureland * Jungle River Cruise * Liki Tikis * Tarzan's Treehouse * Rafts To Tarzan Island * Tarzan Island ; Festival of the Lion King at Theater in the Wild Fantasyland *'Mickey's PhilharMagic' : Immerse yourself in a magical 3-D adventure starring Maestro Mickey Mouse and a surprise "con-DUCK-tor". *'Cinderella Carousel' : a Carousel based on the disney movie Cinderella *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' : Board a hunny pot and join Pooh for a whimsical storybook journey through the Hundred Acre Wood. *'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' *'Fantasy Gardens' : Meet and take photos with Mickey Mouse, Winnie the Pooh and all of your favourite Disney friends at this one-of-a-kind attraction. *'Fantasyland Train Station' : Board the train at this stop for the Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad. *'Mad Hatter Tea Cups' : A tea cup ride based on the disney movie Alice In Wonderland *'Sleeping Beauty Castle' : Walk through this magical portal into a timeless realm of imagination and enchantment where childhood dreams come true. * Snow White Grotto * Sword in the Stone * The Golden Mickeys at Disney's Storybook Theater Tomorrowland * Space Mountain : Take a thrilling high-speed journey to the far reaches of the universe and back to this interstellar roller coaster featuring music and sound effects synchronized to the ride's twists, turns and drops. Minimum height for this attraction is 102 cm. * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters : Journey to infinity and beyond to help Buzz Lightyear save the universe from the evil Emperor Zurg on this interactive adventure. * Orbitron : Pilot your own flying saucer high above Tomorrowland on this out-of-this-world adventure. * Autopia (opened on 13 July 2006) - Drive into the future aboard electric cars that cruise along the highways of tomorrow. No driver’s license is necessary and the road is open to guests of all ages. The only requirement is that they be tall enough to “put the pedal to the metal” in their battery-powered “zoom” buggies with on-board instrumentation and audio effects. The cars jet around an alien landscape filled with strange-looking trees and shrubs that are (or at least appear to be) out of this world. (This attraction has been listed on the Park Map since opening day) * Stitch Encounter (opened on 13 July 2006) - Guests are invited to visit Space Traffic Control for a tour. Space Traffic Control (or STC) is the nerve center for this quadrant of the galaxy and where all space traffic is closely monitored. The tour goes as planned until the host is interrupted by Stitch, a fluffy blue mischievous alien known also as "Experiment Number 626" in a “borrowed” space ship. Stitch interacts in real time with the guests, plays games with the kids and even teaches everyone how to speak Hawaiian. Ultimately, Stitch’s nemesis, Gantu shows up and wants his ship back. It is up to the guests in the audience to help Stitch escape! The show is a combination of action and comedy, and never the same show twice. * UFO Cool Zone (opened on 13 July 2006) - Guests are invited to get up close and personal with some UFOs (Undeniably Fun Objects) in this interactive play area designed for guests of all ages. The colorful, oversized props include a mischievous robot that sprays water and makes noises when his buttons are pushed, a water-squirting ray gun, a crashed rocket ship (still “smoking” from impact), a flying saucer in take-off mode and an alien plant that unexpectedly wiggles to watery life every few minutes. Guests can choose to get wet – or not – amid all the pop jets, bubblers, misters, thrusters and squirters. This is one alien invasion people will be running to, not from. Toy Story Land Grizzly Gulch Mystic Point Entertainment *'Disney on Parade' : Disney on Parade is a daily cavalcade of Disney characters and music in a magical procession starting in Fantasyland and proceeding down to Main Street, U.S.A. *'Disney in the Stars': It is a magnificient, magical fireworks spectacular choreographed to classic Disney songs and music Confirmed Future Attractions On December 14, 2006, Hong Kong Disneyland announced further expansion plans, with three new attractions. * Animation Academy (due to open summer 2007) * Mickey's WaterWorks (due to open summer 2007) : A summer water-themed parade * it's a small world (scheduled to open early 2008) : This update of the classic Disneyland ride will be located in Fantasyland and boast 30 additional characters from Disney films; previously unseen Chinese, Middle Eastern, North American and Hong Kong's scenes and a new optical effect not seen in other versions of the ride. Also, rumours suggest Frontierland and Mickey's Toontown will be built in the near future. After completing Phase 1 Extension, Hong Kong Disneyland will then consist of six themed lands. In addition, new attractions will be added during the Phase 1 Extension. The followings are possible attractions that will be added soon for the Phase 1 Extension: *'Adventureland' ** Pirates of the Caribbean - Pirates of the Caribbean will take the format already created at Pirates of the Caribbean attractions at other Disney Theme Parks and mixed with the Splash Mountain format, creating a dark ride with a log flume. *'Fantasyland' ** Peter Pan's Flight - A well-known Fantasyland attraction and may be included in the latter part of the Phase 1 Extension. *'Frontierland' ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Haunted Mansion - Since the "classic" attraction hasn't been built inside Hong Kong Disneyland, Haunted Mansion is a possible new attraction to be added when Frontierland is opened. However, Haunted Mansion had also been rumored to be built in Adventureland and feature a voodoo theme. External Link * Disneyland Hong Kong Official Site